The Monster in Me
by ambersilhouette
Summary: In which Malfoy is a lot less of a git and a bit more of something else more...sinister.
1. Chapter 1

The night was clear, perfect for viewing the stars. She gazed out the window, silently counting the bright points of light in the night sky. They twinkled brightly at her from far above. Just as she was on the verge of sleep, she saw a flickering blue light flash at her from above.

Her eyes snapped open, and she became alert, all thoughts of sleep vanished from her mind as she gazed in wonder at the new, bright blue glowing prescence in the sky. the light grew closer and bigger, and she could make out the form of a boy in the center of the light.

It seemed as if the glow were emanating from him. As the boy fell, she was able to make out his features. Something about him seemed familiar, but before she could figure out what, he fell into a cluster of trees and became hidden from her view.

Disappointed at his disappearance, the girl hurriedly slipped her shoes on and then carefully,so as not to wake her parents, she left through the front door to find the mysterious boy. She ran in the direction of the trees where she had seen him disappear, and searched on the ground for his fallen body. Unable to find him, she was just about to give up and reutrn home when she heard a soft rustling of leaves above her.

She looked up to see what it was and saw the boy that she had been looking for. His eyes were sapphire flames that flickered at her through the darkness, and his body glowed with an ethereal blue tinged light.

He leaped from the branch he had been resting on and gently glided through space to hover just above the ground in front of her. They were face to face now. He held out his hand to her and in a voice that was wispy but still as clear as a bell's toll, he whispered her name "Hermione." She reached out to grasp his cool hand, and was just about to ask him how he knew her name when suddenly, she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione lay with her eyes still closed trying to hold on to the image of the mysterious glowing boy from her dreams so that she wouldn't forget him. Once she was sure that his features were ingrained upon her memory, she opened her eyes and sat up. A quick glance out the window at the bright sun told her that it was about time for her to get out of bed and head down to breakfast. 

She yawned, stretched a bit, and then she got up and dressed and left through the portrait hole. Just as she reached the doors to the entrance hall and was about to go in, she heard someone call her name. Turning to see who it was, she caught the flash of the sun on platinum blonde hair and grinned.

"Hello, Granger." It was Draco Malfoy. Hermione had witnessed him defending a first year from other Slytherins a year ago,and had decided that he wasn't quite so much of a git as she had first suspected. Eventually, they had become friends and stayed that way ever since.

Hermione returned his greeting with a wave "Good morning Malfoy, how did you sleep last night?"

"Okay, I guess. How about you?" The image of the blue boy flashed in Hermione's mind, and she finally realized what she had found so familiar about him. He had been wearing a smirk identical to Malfoy's.

"No, I didn't sleep very well. I had a strange dream about a weird boy. Now that I think about it, he sort of reminds me of you."

His lips curled into a playful smirk and he said to her "Oooh Granger, having erotic dreams of me are you?"

Indignant, she replied "I most certainly am not! Only someone as egotistical as you would think something like that. Any dream with you in it wouldn't be a dream, it would be a nightmare!"

"Don't be shy Granger. It's perfectly normal. Every girl falls for my charms. It was inevitable that you would too."

"Shut up before I kill you Malfoy." Hermione accentuated the threat with a punch to Malfoy's arm, but he just laughed.

"Catch you later Granger!" He opened the door to the dining hall and left her standing annoyed in the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione took a deep breath and released it to rid herself of some of the frustration. She sighed and opened the door to the dining hall. She walked over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Ginny. As she sat down, she heaved another sigh. Ginny turned to face her with a look of interest on her face.

"What are you sighing about so early in the morning?"

"Nothing, just thinking about my encounter with Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy, huh? No wonder you're sighing, he's absolutely gorgeous."

"It was a sigh of frustration, Ginny!"

"Sure, Hermione."

"God, you're so annoying, you remind me of him!"

"Really?! Maybe we're the perfect match. But don't worry, I won't try anything since he's yours."

"Try whatever you want, I don't care."

"Really? Well, I think he likes you, and I think Harry does too."

"Really, Ginny! Just when I think you can't say anything more ridiculous, you go and prove me wrong. Harry and I are just friends."

"_YOU_ may feel that way, but I think Harry likes you more than that. Haven't you noticed how much he smiles when you're around?"

"Harry's a nice guy, he smiles at everyone."

"Whatever you say Hermione. In any case, you're probably the luckiest girl at this school."

"How so?"

"You get to spend so much time with such beautiful boys. Get a few more to hang out with and you'll have your own harem."

Hermione choked on the pumpkin juice she'd been drinking and started coughing furiously. "What?!" she spluttered.

"Your own harem. I've always wanted one. Promise me that once you've got one, you'll invite me to hang out with you guys so I can bask in the brilliance of your beautiful man friends."

"Ummm, now you're really starting to scare me Gin."

"It doesn't matter, just promise."

"Whatever, but I really doubt anything like that is ever going to happen."

"Never say never, here comes one of you're harem members right now."

Ginny got up to leave and Hermione looked behind her. Her eyes met emerald green ones. "Hey Harry."

**Hey people! ambersilhouette here to remind you to review. i neeeeeeed to know what you think so i can make my story better. flames are better than nothing at all so tell me just what you are thinking. oh yeah, and just in case you're wondering when the blue dude at the beginning is coming back , know that he is super hot and that he WILL be back... if you review. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning, Hermione."

Harry took a seat next to her and smiled. "So, how is everything?"

"It's okay, I guess, or at least it is now that I'm not speaking to Malfoy."

"I thought I heard you guys talking earlier. Your friendship puzzles me, I can't see how you stand to be around him."

"Sometimes I wonder about it too."

They both turned upon hearing a loud, cheerful voice wishing them good morning.

"Good morning Harry. Good morning Hermione."

It was Ron Weasley, Ginny's brother. Nice guy but not the sharpest tool in the shed. He reminded Harry about their quidditch practice, and the two boys said their goodbyes and left from the Gryffindor table to make their way to the pitch. Ron's attention however, was on Luna Lovegood who sat at the Ravenclaw table as she ate breakfast. He walked straight into Pansy Parkinson whose full tray fell and splattered all over his clothes. Pansy screeched angrily at Ron's carelessness and they both turned red. Ron from embarrassment and Pansy from anger.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them. She happened to catch Malfoy's eye at the other side of the hall and saw him doing the same thing. He smirked at her and looked away. Her anger quickly returned and her smile turned to a scowl.

"That Malfoy, he would get enjoyment out of another's misfortune," she thought to herself, conveniently forgetting that she too had been laughing just seconds ago.

Feeling that her breakfast had been ruined, she left the great hall to go to the library. On her way upstairs, she heard two first years giggling and whispering. She already had a guess as to what about. She walked close enough to hear them and her suspicions were confirmed

"I'll trade you Blaise for Harry."

"Nope, I'm not taking anything other than a Draco for this Harry."

Hermione quickly invaded on their transaction and brought it to a halt by flashing her prefect's badge.

"You wouldn't happen to have any Beautiful trading cards on you would you?" The two girls quickly hid the cards behind their backs, but not quickly enough. Hermione confiscated the cards, deducted house points, and sent the girls away.

Beautiful trading cards were a new invention of Fred and George's. You could order a card to be made with a specific person on it dressed and posing in anyway you wanted. They were an immediate hit with girls, and most cards were of Draco or Harry. There were also a large number of Ron, Dean, and Blaise cards ordered. Apparently boys were now starting to get interested in the cards. Hermione had been shocked to confiscate a card with her on it wearing a bunny suit. She had been even more shocked to find a card with Neville on it wearing the same thing. She'd avoided him for a month afterwards.

After they were gone, Hermione took a good look at the cards she'd taken. There was a Blaise, a Harry, and a Draco card. She looked at the Harry card first. He was posing with a peace sign and his green eyes sparkled up at her from the picture. The Blaise card had him smiling a sinister smile that looked mysterious and alluring. The Draco card featured Draco wearing... NOTHING! and his mouth was agape as if in ectasy as his hand reached for... Hermione had a gigantic nosebleed and had to lean against the wall for support breathing heavily as she struggled to remain standing. She took a few minutes to regain her breath and then pocketed the cards to add to her collection. Yes, she also had Beautiful cards, probably more than the whole school combined since she kept all the ones she confiscated. Except for that one of Neville, she'd burned that one, it was too disturbing.

Well it's not like she was going to give them to Filch. They were too good for him, and he also broke the rules. Hermione had once caught him gazing adoringly at cards of Mrs. Norris while murmuring softly to himself about what a "dirty cat" she was.


End file.
